Check Yes Juliet
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A short ItachiXOC one-shot. Itachi and Ami's relationship isn't allowed, so they run away.


Check Yes Juliet

_Check yes Juliet, are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

I was in my room, lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I missed him, the man I gave my heart to. Neither of our fathers approved us being together; I wasn't good enough for his son, and Daddy didn't want to give up his only daughter to an Uchiha. Our relationship just wasn't accepted. So, I got to see him less and less until now, when I rarely saw him at all. No…in the eyes of everyone else but us, I was more fit for the Hyuuga boy, Neji, nearly four-and-a-half years my junior. I didn't see how that could ever work; for some reason, the boy seemed to hate me, even though we had only met a handful of times.

_Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

I just thought about the ebony-haired Uchiha who had claimed my heart when I heard a noise at my window. I climbed off my bed and moved toward it, nearly falling over in my hurry. There, outside in the rain, clutching a pebble, was the man who inhabited all my recent thoughts. I fumbled with the lock keeping the window shut tight. When I finally unlocked it with shaking fingers, he joined me in my room.

"Itachi, you're completely soaked," I breathed. He just gave me that half-smile of his, the one that makes me go weak at the knees.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be _

_You and me_

I gave him a blanket to dry off with.

"Itachi, why are you here so late? You'll get caught…" He took my hand and sat down on my bed.

"I'll be gone before morning." I smiled and pulled him close to me. We fell asleep huddled under the warm sheets. He was true to his word. When I woke up, he was already gone. Leaving nothing but an extra blanket and a happy me.

_Check yes Juliet _

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting_

_Yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet here's the countdown_

_Three, two, one now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Here's how we do_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

He came to my window every night, rain or otherwise, unless he was on a mission. When he got back, I was always waiting for him. Sometimes, on the rare occasion that he got hurt on a mission, I was there to treat his wounds. When I was feeling depressed about us not being able to have an open relationship, he would kiss away my problems. But one night, he didn't come. I stayed awake all night, hoping he wasn't hurt, hoping that he would show up. He didn't. He did, however, come the next night. When he rapped on my window, I let him in like usual, only to discover that he was covered in blood. I asked him worriedly if it was his blood, and he told me what he had done. I sat down heavily on my bed and stared at him blankly.

"Come with me, Ami," he said.

"Come with me to Akatsuki. We need a healer, and you're a good one." I thought of my parents, sleeping downstairs and I made a decision. I made the decision to go with him. There was nothing in the village important enough to me to let him go. Maybe if we had been accepted, things would have turned out differently.

_We're flying through the night, we're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run, baby, run_

_Forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_You and me _

_You and me_


End file.
